


Damn This is One Ballsy Lizard

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [7]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Kong: Skull Island (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Godzilla!Izuku, Holy Fuck this Kid is Ballsy, King Kong!OC, Lizard!Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: or that Time Izuku proved he needs a wheelbarrow for his Big Brass ones





	Damn This is One Ballsy Lizard

**Author's Note:**

> His name comes up in chapter 2 of King's Rise, remember folks, if I name drop a character in any of the Emerald Crown AU that hasn't been seen, check the world building

Bikou Jenkins raised a single impressed Eyebrow, a ten year old with a tail and scales was squaring up to him, kid barely came past his waist and still had the bottle to challenge him like this? He already liked him.

Standing at 6’7 and built like a gorilla not many people his own size would dare Square off with him, let alone someone who was 2 foot shorter than him. Still one Izuku Midoriya stared up at him, unflinching and with a smirk, oh yeah, Kong liked this one.

Bikou or as he preferred to be known as Kong, was the 9th ranked pro hero, with a record to match it. Though he was held back by his focus on training the younger generation and reforming villain's made climbing higher difficult, not that he cared.

“OH SHIT!” multiple voices in his gym sounded off, clearly he wasn't the only one who liked this kid, then again, his gym attracted the rowdy type. Well, he can’t let this go unanswered.

The kid took up a basic stance, full of openings and sloppy, but it did let the kid quickly push off and get into his range, so points for that. The kid lashed out with a punch that would shatter the arm of a baseline man. Kong’s surprise was visible “Huh, guess you have some fangs after all kid”

The kid looked up at him with a smirk, the same one he had worn when he challenged him, and using his tail (clever little shit wasn’t he?) with his legs sprung upwards with a monster of an uppercut.

A back sway followed by a right straight launched his smaller foe back to the other side of the ring, said foe merely flipped backwards and landed on his feet, skidding to a stop. This time the kid leaped and spun, using his tail to attack him.

Kong gave him credit for that one, more so when the kid showed a surprising amount of control over his tail, using it to wrap his arm up and then the kids weight kicked in talk both to the ground.

Or it would have, had Kong not adjusted fast enough, and the kid was smart about that too, using his new momentum landed a pretty good punch to his stomach. Oh Kong really Liked this Kid.

Tossing the kid into the air and grabbing him out of it in a lock, Kong got his biggest surprise, while the kid could not power out of the grip  _ Yet  _ his tail lit up, a Hum and Heat built up, as an orange light was emitted from the Kid’s tail spines and Eyes.

A loud roar let the kids mouth as a Pulse of Fire explode off of him, the kid was panting on the ground, while Kong himself winced, his arms were covered in light burns. While it was clear there sparring match was over, the Kid was still rearing to go.

Has he mentioned he liked this brat, cause he does. “What’s your name kid?” he asked, a small grin on his face, “Midoriya Izuku, I normally go by Godzilla though” Midoriya said with a smirk, Oh he really liked this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
